wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zielona Historia: Początek cz.3
Wszędzie było słychać bulgoczące fiolki i inne naczynia, które wypełniały znajdujący się w półmroku namiot. Podpięte do wielu rurek przyrządy destylowały wiele różnokolorowych płynów. Pośrodku stał stół, z którego to unosił się zapach kilkudniowej padliny, a na nim leżał przykryty poplamioną płachtą trup z wystającymi zielonymi stopami. Obok nich kręciła się wielka sylwetka orka w białym(w większości) fartuchu i masce, która miała służyć za chirurgiczną. Zdarł płachtę ze stołu, przyłożył szkło do oka i bacznie zaczął wpatrywać się we wnętrzności swojego byłego pacjenta. Z nieukrywanym uśmiechem, wyrywał jego flaki, kładł na drewnianej desce i polewał różnymi substancjami. Reakcje te oraz skutki jakie powodowały narządom, wprawiały doka w istną euforię. Wpadł w tak nieopisaną radość, z tego co udało mu się osiągnąć(cokolwiek to było), że aż strącił całą półkę słoików, wypełnionych dobrze zakonserwowanymi organami, które zapewne służyć miały do przyczepów. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i rozchlapujących się narządów skutecznie zniszczył dobry nastrój Grimgora. Zacisną szczęki ze złości tak mocno, jak gdyby chciał przegryźć niewidzialną stalową rurkę. Splunął krwawą pianą i warknął na swoich grocich pomocników, aby sprzątnęli bałagan i naprawili półkę. Przeklinając pod nosem zakrył trupa płachtą, która zyskała kilka nowych kolorowych plam. Lekko odwrócił głowę, podskoczył z przerażenia i odruchowo chwycił za rembak, za jego plecami stał Mek Gubbinsnik z nietęgą miną. -Szego?! Ne fiesz, sze ne mogom tu szande chopaki?! Any szef, chodzidź nafet jak kco?-warknął gniewnie konował. -Kssshhhh Szy ne poszkakuj, ne? Szem pszyszet bo cionsz myźle sze to zuy pomyz jezd.-wyjaśnił oburzony mek. -szyhyhyhyhyyhyyhhy! Kyaah! Szyhyhyhyhyhy-zaśmiał się dok, po czym dodał-Szy na pefno jezdeź ork? Hy? Mosze jezdeź pszeroźnienty grot? Szo? Wyszczerzył zęby i pociągnął za sobą Mekaniaka do wyjścia, obserwując bacznie czy ten nie przygląda się za bardzo jego laboratorium, a raczej temu co w nim się znajdowało. Odetchnął ciężko i zwrócił się do swojego kolegi. -Suchaj Gubbinsnik, jezdeźmy sztare grody szo nie? Jusz nie rasz sześmy szoś kminili szo nie? - No szo tak. Jazne, ale szo..- nie zdążył skończyć swojej wypowiedzi, gdy Grimgor mu przerwał. -No fiendz fiesz pefno-ściszył głos, rozglądając się lekko- sze szefo Gruntagutz, ne jezd skory do WAAAGH szo nie? -No fiem, ale szo s tego?-mek wyraźnie się zainteresował i rzucił badawcze spojrzenie konowałowi. -No szo s tego, sze Dakkarukk jezd inny on zropi WAAAGH ino musi bydź szefem szo nie? Fiesz, WAAAGH to my na tym najfiencej szkoszystamy, szo nie? Fkońdzu WAAAGH to duszo bitki, duszo gor, a duszo gor to duszo eksperymentatenóf, szo nie?- powiedział z wyraźną ekscytacją w głosie Grimgor. Mek zdziwił się widocznie, zastanowił, złapał za pysk po czym zrobił małe kółko, w około Doka. Zatrzymał się przed nim i powiedział. -Jezd f tym szoź fakszysznie.-stwierdził i splunął.- Dakkarukk nie jezd dobry na szefa, mosze by tag pszekonadź Gruntagutza na WAAAGH!, szo? Grimgor zmierzył go swymi podejrzliwymi oczyma, widać było po nim że wietrzy podstęp. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to dużo prostsze rozwiązanie. Ale była jedna rzecz, za którą cenił Dakkarukka i ta jedna rzecz będzie trzymać Doka przy tym dziwaku na zawsze, no przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdzie równie wyrozumiałego szefa. Wlepił ślepia w wielkiego meka i warknął groźnie. -Szy lebiej ić siem zajmi sfoimi machinami, to jusz jutro pentaku. A Gruntagutz wypruje nam nasz gutzy, prencej szy później. Obaj orkowie rozeszli się i wrócili do własnych spraw. Grimgor jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak bardzo dziwnego przeczucia w żołądku. Jednak, nie było czasu na rozpracowywanie intencji starego meka, w końcu wielka bitka będzie już jutro. Miał to być wielki dzień dla ich ferajny… Następna Część Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Azazel